


Worlds Collide (Complete)

by Fandom19



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom19/pseuds/Fandom19
Summary: "You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed""Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death"When the BTS boys are told that only one can leave their new hell, who will be willing to commit murder, who will be the last one standing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I have posted it in a few places. 
> 
> It might take some detective work until the last chapter joins the dots together but for anyone who knows BTS they will be use to this. Feel free to play along! Thanks to anyone who reads it.

Chapter 1: Worlds collide 

 

SG: When worlds collide, you feel gravity leave you, you feel the weight of those worlds lift from your shoulders. Perhaps then you will see beauty and feel peace.  
JH: But the gravity of every situation returns and then you feel the shift, pull and burn as you fall back to earth.  
RM: Even the great must fall they say but who will have the strength to catch you, who can you trust to sacrifice themselves to break your fall from grace.  
Vocal line: Whose neck did you step on to get so high, who's back did you break to get to where you are. Escaping from these colliding worlds, escaping from yourself.

 

It was bright and colourful, a beautiful setting for a new music video, this was only Namjoon's scene location though, the rest of the boys were in different locations on different days to complete filming. Namjoon smiled to himself, he missed them already and he had only been gone for a day, he always missed them when he wasn't with them though and he wondered if they felt the same way about him or did they currently have better things on their mind, he could imagine JK and Tae playing video games, Jin in the kitchen preparing a perfect meal, Hoseok and Jimin practicing a dance routine and Yoongi either writing or sleeping. He hummed their new song in his head, World's Collide, what a meaningful song, he had enjoyed writing it with Yoongi and Hoseok. The vocal line had helped write their bits and Jimin helped come up with a catchy chorus and then had worked with Hoseok and the dance team to make an impossible dance choreography that Namjoon was sure was going to kill him and probably Jin but that's what BTS did, they were more than a team, they were family and they turned the impossible into a reality. “Team work makes the dream work” Namjoon said to himself. 

He had been standing in this garden for a while now, the late afternoon sun danced on the painted walls, assorted flowers were spread across the garden beds and grass, birds fluttered around and somewhere close by he could hear water. This was a very secret Eden hidden away in an abandoned area of the old business district, people rarely ventured over to this side of the city, it was now mainly frequented by the homeless but it still blew him away that Hitman Bang and the rest of the BigHit team could find little treasures like it. He breathed in deeply as he heard his name been called, filming was over, the last of the equipment was being loaded and now it was his turn to leave. He would miss this garden more than he knew at that time but if he did ever see it again it would be beautiful and a time for mourning but he wasn't to know that yet. 

 

Namjoon woke with a headache, a strange smell that he couldn't place filled the air and it was dark, very dark but he couldn't be sure if that was because it was night time or just a dark room. 

He rubbed the back of his head and he realised just how much he ached all over. The last thing he remembered was getting into the back of the van to bring him home, this wasn't home though and panic started to rise in his chest. He had no idea where he was, how he got there or how long he had been there. This was bad, very bad. “Is anyone there, please, at least tell me why I am here”. There was no answer and he felt utterly alone. “The rest of the BTS boys will come looking for me, they will be worried”, he yelled this but he wasn't sure if he was yelling at just the darkness, to someone who might be listening or just to reassure himself that he would be found. 

There was a crackling sound and a voice started talking through a speaker, only lightly, only anyone standing close would hear it. Namjoon followed the voice to the back of the room, the voice sounded pre-recorded and he wasn't overly sure if that made him feel better or worse.

“You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed". Rewarded, Namjoon thought about what that could mean and as though the voice knew what he was thinking about it began speaking again. "Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death". Namjoon felt his stomach flip, death, did it just say death. “Is this a game, is this just a sick game”? Namjoon found himself yelling at the speaker. The voice continued "you are all here, you will face yourself, you will need to face everyone, only one of you can survive, here you can get away with murder, you will need to be the best of the best and when there is only one left a bell will ring and the door to the outside world will unlock and only then can you be free". Namjoon wanted to vomit in the corner, he couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this.

 

Jimin could hear faint yelling in the distance, it saddened him, he knew what those poor souls were going through right now while they learnt the purpose of them being here, they didn't know the truth yet though. The recording that he could still remember well from when he arrived a few weeks ago replayed in his mind regularly but it never told him the truth, it also didn't lie.

 

Yoongi had been here for months, he had lost track of how many but it had been months. He sat now with his eyes closed, back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. He could only smell death now and then he smiled, yes smiled, was he losing his mind after all of this time, probably but then he smiled more at the thought that he missed going outside, seeing people, the sun on his skin. The other boys would laugh at that. He knew about the secrets in these walls, perhaps more than the rest of them, it was an advantage but a cruel one.

 

This was it, all of them had heard the recording by now. Who do you think will make it to the end? Someone from the hyung line or the maknae line?


	2. Chapter 2: At what cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed"
> 
> "Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death"
> 
> When the BTS boys are told that only one can leave their new hell, who will be willing to commit murder, who will be the last one standing?

Chapter 2: At what cost

There was a clicking sound as the door release unlocked. Each boy pushed against their door and each found it opened with ease. None of them could bare to yell at each other little lone inflict pain and worse. Would they all feel the same way and be willing to die to ensure that others survived. Would you?

 

There was running in the halls, the echo of footsteps in stairwells and the clang of metal doors, noise was everywhere but always seemed so distant. Namjoon had made up his mind, he was heading towards the sound, surely, they felt as he did and instead they could all work together to get out. He was going to be wrong.

 

Hoseok had moved from his cell but he wasn't prepared to face anyone, he knew his friends wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't shake the fear from his body. What if one of them got desperate enough and was willing to kill to get out. He shook the thought from his mind, no, they were the people he loved, they all loved each other, they would all die for each other. He needed to find them, he could already imagine Yoongi putting a reassuring arm around him and promising that it all would be ok and Hoseok would believe him, that's what he needed right now.

 

Yoongi eased his way around the hallways, reminding himself to be as stealthy as possible and stick to the outside hallways and rooms of the building, that's where he knew he needed to be. Finding a place to lay low at first until everything was slightly more settled was his plan. He found a dark little area that allowed him to see if anyone was coming and there he sat to rest and wait. He usually felt very comfortable by himself, lost in his own thoughts but at the moment he twirled the ring on his finger, thinking about when he had brought it, it was going to be a gift for Namjoon to replace the last ring he gave him, Namjoon had managed to lose it in a short amount of time, to be honest, he wasn't very surprised but in the end, he kept it for himself, he was never any good at giving the other boys gifts. The thought settled in that perhaps he would never have the chance again to spoil them.

 

Jimin pressed his back to the wall of the stairwell he was standing in, he was sure he heard someone mumbling to themselves, problem was it didn't sound like one of the other boys so now he had a dreadful feeling that there wasn't just the seven of them in this place and perhaps he would have to try to kill someone after all. He wanted to cry, he was always so loving and caring how could he bring himself to do bad.

 

Jungkook strode down a dimly lit hallway towards one of the noises that he decided sounded the closest. He already had a length of steel pipe in his hand to help bust down doors and smash windows, he had devised a plan, they would meet up with each other and they would work together to get out of here, he knew Namjoon hyung would have decided this within seconds of hearing the message in their cells so that is what was going to happen, he trusted Namjoon would be the best leader as always so he walked without fear and pushed the thought of anything bad happening to his hyungs out of his mind, what worried him the most was that he couldn't help them. He was the golden maknae and he was going to get them out of this.

 

So far some of them have been right and some have been wrong, wrong enough to get themselves killed. Where are Jin and Tae? Have they found each other or maybe one of the others have found them. Who will be the first to shed blood? Rapper Line? Vocal Line?


	3. Chapter 3: Broad shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed"
> 
> "Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death"
> 
> When the BTS boys are told that only one can leave their new hell, who will be willing to commit murder, who will be the last one standing?

Tae sat on an old paint tin with his back against a wall, he had positioned himself, so he could see anyone coming from three directions. He wasn't sure how long he would be willing to wait but right now he felt lost and he just wanted to be found. As he sat he started humming and then smacking the tin with his hands creating a beat that echoed down the hallways on either side of him and the hallway in front. His hums soon turned into singing loudly and within minutes he was a bit cheerier, one of the boys would hear him and come to the sound, they could either wait together or search for the others together, Tae always liked to have someone with him so for now he was content to sing his heart out and wait for help to arrive.

 

Jin was hesitant to leave his cell, he felt more secure in there, it didn't necessarily make him feel like he couldn't get out, it made him feel like others couldn't get in but what he couldn't understand is why he felt that way. He always gets gut feelings about bad things, usually it was just a prewarning that one of the maknae line was about to do something stupid or that Namjoon was going to break something, this time was different. It was like he could feel that someone was going to die and that he had no power to stop it. The though chilled him to the bone and caused him to shiver uncontrollably. He reassured himself that he raised these boys even if Jungkook wanted to argue about it, he will always look after them.

 

Tae will be found by two people. Someone from the Rapper line, Vocal Line or one of each?


	4. Chapter 4: Unseeing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed"
> 
> "Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death"
> 
> When the BTS boys are told that only one can leave their new hell, who will be willing to commit murder, who will be the last one standing?

He could imagine wrapping his arms around every member of the group and telling them how much he loved them, how much they meant to him, he would cry but it would be good tears, these thoughts kept him strong. 

Jimin was tired, his body ached and his mind wondered repeatedly, he found himself walking in circles on multiply occasions, walking past a room he had already passed 10 minutes ago. He was disorientated and it wasn’t making it any easier when he thought about Hoseok, the last thing he remembered was being with Hoseok in the dance studio but nothing after that. Jimin wondered how both of them ended up here. He would have noticed if someone came in and snatched Hoseok, or maybe it was the other way around, maybe someone snatched him and Hoseok had seen it, what happens if he tried to stop them, what happens if he got hurt trying to save Jimin. He breathed in and out deeply trying to calm himself, getting worked up was not going to help, he just hoped that Hoseok was ok.

Jin hadn’t really stopped since he got here, he cleared room after room, pushing his fears down and just getting the job done. He had passed by the exit door earlier on in his time here and since than he hadn’t really wanted to venture too far but he knew staying there wouldn’t get him any closer to getting home. Home, he thought to himself, he realised that he might never really see it again. Even if he made it out of here, would it really be his home that he was going back to. Could it ever be? He cleared his throat as he felt his eyes tear up, there was no point in crying about it now, he needed to make it out first.

How long would he have to stay in this hell, how long walking around in the darkness, in a place that felt so cramped but never ending at the same time. The decisions that had already been made in these walls and the decisions yet to be made sent Namjoon into a tailspin. It was typical for him to overthink things, he just looked at the world differently and usually found hope and beauty in every situation, there was none here. Working out what the lies were and what the truth was is a hard thing to do, he felt blind, as though the truth was in front of him and he was too stupid to see it but as time went on he found that the answer was obvious, framed by flashing lights and that he truly knew where this would end but refused to believe it, the truth was in front of his eyes but he chose not to see it.


	5. Chapter 5: See   beauty and no peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are here because we are always in search for the best of the best, you are needed, you are valued, you will be rewarded if you succeed"
> 
> "Your reward is freedom, if you fail, your punishment is death"
> 
> When the BTS boys are told that only one can leave their new hell, who will be willing to commit murder, who will be the last one standing?

Jin walked past the antique looking mirrors in what appeared to have once been an entry hallway, some old waiting chairs still sat along one wall. Under normal circumstances he would have paused to check his reflection. He made a disgusted sound at himself, he felt vain at that moment and although he knew the rest of the boys found this characteristic amusing he also knew that some of them struggled with confidence in how they looked which wasn’t made any easier by ‘fan’ comments. He looked down at his feet instead, feeling as though this made his journey easier, what it did do was make his journey short. The feeling of not being alone alerted him to impending danger but he was already too late. Jin’s reflection was the last thing he saw before a large and heavy mirror fell. He lay motionless in a bed of glass, his perfect reflection danced around him before turning to red. The cracking of glass under foot was the last sound he heard.


	6. First blood

Tae had given up on waiting, he had been wondering around in circles hoping to find anyone but he was starting to wonder if the noises he had been making scared the boys away, he couldn’t understand why they would have gone into hiding though, perhaps this was part of the game, perhaps he was the only person in here and this is where he would die. Panic started to flood his mind, the voice said that they were all here, what if they weren’t, even worse, what happens if they were already dead. 

There was a crash of glass and Tae was scared from his internal nightmare, "what was that, is someone there"? There was a crunching, scrapping noise that he couldn’t identify but it wasn’t very far away, he just needed to try and follow the sound. Tae ran down a hallway, checking rooms as he went, the sound had now stopped but it had been close by, it was only a matter of time before he would find the source. He turned a corner into a wide hallway, it was decorated nicely with waiting chairs and mirrors, then he noticed the scattered glass stained red. Tae almost fell over one of the chairs in his attempt to move back quickly, it was enough to stop him from turning and running in the opposite direction. There was a decent amount of blood on the glass and it looked as though it had already been disturbed but there was no body. He thought to himself that someone was very badly hurt and needed urgent medical treatment but he didn’t know if he would be able to cope if he found one of them hurt. He also couldn’t stand the idea of walking across the glass and blood so he turned and ran back the way he came, he needed to find help quickly.

 

Jungkook had only attempted to call out a few times, every time he made noise it seemed as though all other noise close by stopped, a few times he had his hopes built up when he thought he could hear talking or things being moved but he couldn’t find anyone, he was almost considering that he was going insane and perhaps he was just finding this difficult because of his bad sense of direction. Whatever the case, he was tired and imagining things, he needed to rest but he was going to push himself until he passed out. "Wait, hello, is someone there"? Jungkook wasn’t alone after all.

Will Jungkook be meeting someone that will: Help him? Wish him harm?


	7. Absence of gravity

Tae saw Jungkook in the distance, he was walking through double swinging doors at the end of the hallway, above the doors was a sign that read 'Recreational Pool'. Tae yelled out to him but Jungkook mustn’t have heard so he ran the last of the distance, swinging open the doors with a huge grin on his face and a giggle, he was so pleased to see Jungkook that he yelled Jungkookie one last time before almost jumping on him. Jungkook however didn’t even look shocked, in fact his eyes were cold, and he didn’t even smile. 

Tae took a step back and laughed nervously, "are you ok JK? You look mad". "No, I am not mad, not anymore". Tae’s lip quirked up at the side, surely Kookie wasn’t still angry at him for beating him at Overwatch. Tae grunted "I have been looking for everyone, I found a lot of blood in one of the hallways I was scared, I still am, someone must be really hurt. You are the first person that I have seen though". He expected Jungkook to look horrified, in stead he lifted his chin and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, "you are the second person I have seen, I am sorry that I had to lead you here". Tae’s eyes widened, "what do you mean lead me h-", he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was taken off guard, he felt the hands at his side and then he was breaching the water to catch his breath. The pool water was murky green and bitterly cold, his automatic response was to yell at Jimin even though he hadn’t seen who pushed him, why would they think this was funny at a time like this. He paddled back to the edge of the pool to pull himself up but was surprised that Jungkook was already walking back out the door, "Kookie, you could at least help me back out". 

He blinked the water out of his eyes and then noticed the hand outstretched to him, he wanted badly to pull them in with him, a smile forming he looked up to meet their gaze, 'oh shit'. The outstretched hand tangled into his hair and pushed him under, this wasn’t a game after all, how could JK betray him like this. Tae tried to kick at the bottom of the pool and he clawed at the hand and wrist holding him down, he could feel their skin being left under his fingernails, but they didn’t budge, soon enough Tae stopped struggling and only then did the hand release him. Tae’s back breached the water as he floated face down, the water that had been stirred up while he struggled was now still, there was no air left in his lungs to even allow bubbles to pop at the surface. 

Who did Jungkook work with?


	8. A back to break

Jungkook stood in the long corridor, he had heard a noise and thought he had seen someone but now he looked back and forwards, straining his ears to hear any noise at all. One of the problems was that in this place so many of the hallways were intersecting, you could end up walking in circles, it also made it difficult to pin point noise. He had been having this problem for far too long now, a few times he thought he had gotten lucky but had instead come across a mischief of rats. They had run in every direction and Jungkook had found himself alone again listening for the next sound, he had thought to himself on multiply occasions that someone was trying to keep them away from each other and was succeeding. This wasn’t in fact entirely true, the point of this test was to find others, team work was welcome as long as in the end. . . well you know. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, footsteps, he could hear footsteps. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down the hallway, a figure was walking towards him and Jungkook felt his heart lift until the person neared and then Jungkook felt confusion set in, "that’s not possible, how", he didn’t know what else to say, the two men just stood silently watching each other, looking each other up and down and assessing the threat level. He tightened his grip on the pipe in his hand, he only had it to help get them out, could he bring himself to use it right now. 

The choice was taken away from him as the bar was ripped from his hand, he turned to the person behind him and there stood one of his best friends holding the pipe and looking at him as though he still couldn’t believe what they were going through, it was almost as though he didn’t recognise him. "It’s me, your friend, give me back the pipe, we can work together and leave this place". There was silence and then the pipe was flung on the ground. "Jungkook, this place . . . I could not have survived without you". Jungkook nodded, he moved forwards, all he wanted to do was hug him. 

This was an error on Jungkook’s part, he shouldn’t have taken his attention away from the other boy, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, heard the pipe being picked up but he couldn’t turn fast enough before he was knocked down. He tried to get back up but bringing himself to his hands and knees was as far as he got before he was knocked back down and again he tried to get up and again was knocked back down, in the end he stayed down, the pain was overwhelming, he brought his hand to his face and felt warm liquid on his chin and then he began to cough up more blood. He felt someone sit next to him and stroke his blood dampened hair from his face and then a soft reassuring voice, "there was no other way, we have been here for too long, this is it, almost over". Jungkook closed his eyes. He could feel the other boy sit next to him, he could feel arms being wrapped around him and being pulled into their lap. The pain from being moved made him moan out but the voices calmed him as they whispered reassuring words in his ears. There they sat, arms wrapped around the bleeding boy telling him how much he meant to them, telling him that his death would not be in vain.

Rapline? Vocal Line? One of each?


	9. Breaking your fall

A night with little sleep was normal for Jimin, he had plenty of those, a night sitting in a closed cupboard, terrified to sleep or venture to find food or water was not normal. Right now, he ached from the awkward posture he had to use, for once he was grateful for his small size, most of the others would not have fit in that cupboard, it made him wonder if any of them had slept either. He kicked at a ball of rubbish on the ground as he walked, he was frustrated and was very hungry, his stomach grumbled and as he wet his lips with his tongue he also wished he had water. 

He wondered around for what he believed was about 15 minutes until he could hear dripping water, he followed the sound, walking through an old office, it’s windows were boarded up, the heavy wooden desk that looked like it had been expensive sat to rot under strewn paperwork and to the left was a red wooden door, that was where the sound of water was coming from. Jimin eased the door open to an executive bathroom, it would have been beautiful but now the fixtures were mostly broken, and wall tiles had smashed to the floor. The dripping was louder, and he realised that the mouldy, partially ripped shower curtain was surrounding a bath tub. He also would have loved a bath but in stead he decided to see if the water dripping from the tap was clean enough to drink. 

Hesitantly he reached out to the shower curtain, holding it gently in his right hand, pausing to think of every horror movie he had seen and wondering if he should just leave the room now, he might not like what he finds. He took a breath and pulled the curtain back as fast as he could, ripping a bit more of it in the process. Jimin let out the breath he was holding, no one was there, there was however a grubby looking bathtub which was to be expected. Jimin stood for a moment staring, the bath was full, and the water was clean, too clean and a shiver went down his spine. He lowered his hand into the water out of curiosity more than anything and as he had suspected the water was cold but not the same temperature as the room, this bath had only just been run. 

Jimin heard a cracking noise and pain shot down his back, a warm sensation trickled down the back of his neck and he felt himself loose control of his body as he started to fall forwards. Gentle hands grabbed him around the waste and pulled him back against a firm chest, his head lolled back onto a shoulder and a very familiar voice was whispering in his ear, "this is the easiest way, the less painful way, please, I never wanted to do this". Jimin felt the arms hold him tighter as he was lifted but only just a little bit and then he was lowered into the bath. 

He tried to move his legs and arms, but they were too heavy, he tried to beg but he could no longer talk. He watched the boy above him, he was too caring to be doing this, tears made his eyes shimmer and the boys full bottom lip trembled, so much remorse on such a soft face. Jimin closed his eyes as the rest of his body felt heavy, he succumbed to the head injury and slipped into unconsciousness. The boy stroked Jimin’s hair for a moment as he watched the water turn red and then he stood, picked up the cinderblock he had prepared and placed it on Jimin’s chest to weigh him down under the water, he couldn’t risk Jimin waking up and getting out of the bathtub. This way Jimin would drown peacefully while he slept, it was the best way he could end someone’s life in this place.


	10. Weight of worlds

Hoseok had been hiding, most things around here had the potential to scare him. He was worried that his fear would be his downfall, he knew he couldn’t hide forever but he also knew that the alternative was horrible. At the beginning he had thought about who he could ever bring himself to kill, coming to the very fast conclusion that he couldn’t kill any of them, this was then followed by the question, who was he able to kill if he didn’t have a choice. He might have been able to overpower Jimin or Yoongi just because of their size, Jin and Tae would prove difficult and he didn’t stand a chance against Namjoon and Jungkook. He had decided then to remain stealthy so if he did find someone he could access if he considered them dangerous. This avenue paid off, in the end he had seen who the threat was and then push came to shove and he didn’t have a choice but to make a final decision, was he going to lay down and die or fight until the end.

Not knowing if it was night or day was playing tricks on Yoongi’s body, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he liked his sleep but he had only managed to sleep lightly for a short period of time. He thought by now that someone would have come to him but he was wrong so now he walked quietly around the halls, searching rooms and hiding places in case one of the others were too scared to come out. He needed to get out of here, he needed to eat, drink, shower and rest but he wanted to be careful about it after all he hadn’t forgotten the words of warning played to him, he had pushed the thought from his mind, he might have to kill one of the others if he was in danger, what if he didn’t know he was in danger until it was too late. He paused, he should find something to defend himself with and find a safe place, if everyone left him alone perhaps he could wait it out until rescuers found them. He didn’t get a chance to rest though, he saw something he didn’t want to see and then he did something that he regretted. He ran and he wouldn’t stop until someone stopped him or he couldn’t run any further.


	11. Fall from Grace

Namjoon always felt that knowledge held power and was a requirement to succeed, right now he wished that he would be proven wrong because while he stumbled around in the dark looking for his boys and looking for answers he couldn’t help but feel very vulnerable. He had to press on and push down his fears, that’s what he always had to do, not for himself but for the others. He needed to find the stairs and get to the bottom level and from what he could see as he walked along a corridor with full length glass windows down one side that overlooked an enclosed cemented area, he was on the fourth floor. He could hear footsteps getting closer, should he wait to see who it was, run or hide and decide on an action when he saw who it was. He hesitated for only a moment and made his choice. 

Right now, a lot of pieces were falling into place and the warning words first played to him made sense, in this place you could get away with murder and right now he had an impossible choice to make.

He heard the person behind him before he saw their reflection in the glass window in front of him, time seemed to slow down as he turned and he found himself standing in front of the group member that hated him the most and he realised in that moment just how much trouble he was in. 

Fighting wasn’t a strong point for Namjoon but he tried to use his size, strength and intelligence to his advantage, he was equalled more than he thought possible and with every punch that he threw, for every kick that he landed he would get the punishment straight back and soon enough he found himself having to back up, his opponent was not as tired and worn out as he was. One precise kick to his stomach sent him backwards, a wall would have broken his fall, not a glass window though. Life doesn’t blink before your eyes, there isn’t enough time when you fall. He lay still, not able to move his body, not even his brain could comprehend pain right now and for that he was thankful. He couldn’t even properly comprehend the figure standing in the window opening above him or the way they looked down at him, their face was blurring, his body was broken and now his mind was catching up, all there is was darkness.

The figure stayed even when he knew Namjoon was gone, he gripped the side of the window frame tightly, allowing the ring on his finger and small shards of glass that remained there to dig into his hand. That pain was nothing compared to looking down on someone who he knew deserved better.


	12. Burn on re-entry

Yoongi had been running, not even knowing where he was going, just away, as far away as he could but now he stood in a small well-lit room stacked with containers, bottles and cylinders, he was alone in there and that’s what mattered. He needed to catch his breath and take a moment to register what had happened, the enormity of everything was defeating him. 

A glass bottle smashed to the ground off to Yoongi’s right and for a moment he thought it had fallen off the bench above it lined with bottles with peeling labels, it wasn’t until he heard the door behind him close and a clinking sound that he realised he had stayed in the same place for too long, it took him a few extra seconds to realise that the bottle was in fact a Molotov Cocktail and the fire that it had started was so hot that it burnt a blue white colour. 

Yoongi pulled at the door with every bit of strength that he could muster but the door wouldn’t open and he realised that the clinking sound was the chain that now held it firmly closed, the chain that he paid little attention to that was hanging on the door when he ran in. He screamed but it was just a dull ringing in his ears as the roar of the flame drowned him out and sucked the oxygen from around him. He was watching the flame grow with every second and spread across the ceiling, he turned to the door again to bang against it and scream for help, he had no idea how many of the boys were still alive or if they would even hear him but as he went to look through the small dirty glass panel in the door he saw one word written into the scum and dirt, “SORRY” and then he saw the face that stared back at him from the other side of the door, Yoongi had promised himself years ago that that person would stop betraying him, deep down he always knew that he was lying to himself. 

Tears were rolling down their cheeks but all they did was turn and walk away and with that Yoongi knew that no one was coming to save him. This was a cruel way to die, he was defeated, he turned to the fire just to have his back to the door and the most meaningless word he had ever read and slid to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest he put his face in his knees and screamed. It was the only thing he could do.


	13. A sacrifice in trust

Hoseok hadn’t stopped crying, he didn’t think he ever could, his eyes and throat burnt and he wanted water desperately. He had seen what he needed to and knew who he had to destroy to earn his freedom and it sadden him more than he had ever felt before. 

The need for water stirred him from his daydream, he pressed his forehead against the broken food and drink machine in front of him and tried to steady his breathing before backing away and kicking the machine until bottles of water and packets of food came loose and fell into the dispenser. He grabbed at a bottle and opened it with shaking hands, drinking from it desperately until he had to stop for breath. 

He sat the bottle down to grab the other bottles and food to carry in his oversized pockets. He had only taken his eyes off his open bottle for a few minutes but that is all the time required to add something extra to someone’s drink. By the time he had stuffed his pockets and picked his drink back up he was alone again, he would never know that someone was even in the room with him. 

He took a few big mouthfuls before he noticed the powder floating in his drink, he spat out the water in his mouth and stared at the bottle in disbelief, how was this possible. There was a sound of a bell close by and Hoseok dropped the bottle to the ground as he began to run towards it’s sound, he knew what the bell meant but it was hard to believe that he was hearing it. One stride, two strides.


	14. Escape

Hoseok placed his hands on the door, feeling the cool steel, his breath uneasy he pushed against them feeling their weight shift or was that the weight of everything he had done. The doors opened slowly and sunlight breached the opening bathing Hoseok in warm midday sunlight. He blinked for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the light before he began opening the doors further. 

A larger hand came down to rest on the door above his to help push the weight to freedom, Hoseok looked at the hand only for a split second, knowing who it belonged to and then he felt all of their presences behind him, ready to take this step together. He smiled lightly before speaking "we, the best of the best", "no" came a reply from the owner of the hand, "we are the strongest of the strongest but far from the best". Hoseok looked up at Namjoon, he was right after all, when wasn’t he. Namjoon nodded as if giving permission to proceed, Hoseok lips turned up into a sad smile that reflected the tears in his eyes that he had not yet gotten to shed, he looked around at the other boys, Yoongi standing by his left, hand also on the door to help, he nodded in approval to move forward. Jimin and Jin standing just behind Yoongi nodded also and then to Jungkook and Tae who stood back watching silently and unmoving. Hoseok faced the door again, squinting his eyes and then pushed.

The sun was bright with a hue of pink, birds were singing to each other as they swooped around the garden of flowers, the sound of water in the distance made beautiful music and on the far side of the garden, what looked to be an abandoned building sat dark and foreboding. There was a creaking sound and the birds fluttered away out of surprise. The metal doors opened into the garden and 7 young man, dirty and tired stumbled out of the dark that had been their confinement. They shielded their eyes from the sun, but relief was present on all of their faces. Some had only lived this hell for days, some had lived it for months. When they are back to normal lives, they might one day ask each other how long they had each been there. Today however they were finally free.


	15. Survival of the fittest

Namjoon felt as though he had just been punched in the stomach, he had never really left this garden. Did he belong here and if so were the boys that surrounded him now even the boys that he cared for dearly or like the other him, were they laying lifeless in the building that he had just escaped. The voice he heard before he was let out of the cell after he had woken had told him that he would face himself that all of them would, he hadn’t thought that he was actually going to see himself. The voice had warned that only one would survive, he had also misunderstood that statement at the time and thought that the 7 boys would need to kill each other, he had already prepared to sacrifice himself because harming the people he loved was unthinkable but killing himself was like scooping out a part of his own soul. His eyes burned as images swam through his mind, fighting himself, a precise kick that signified the end as he watched that version of himself be flung backwards through glass. The sick feeling that he felt while he stood in the opening that was once a glass window, looking down on his own broken body and promising himself that the look in those eyes was gratitude for freeing him from that hell. He would need to tell himself that a lot. 

Yoongi sat in the grass, he could have gladly laid down, closed his eyes and wake to find it was a bad dream but he slumped there staring at nothing, his mind was going to dark places. He had written “sorry” to himself knowing that it had no chance at making the situation any better, that had been the most traumatising way that he had killed himself. He couldn’t even stay until the end and as he walked away he could hear the cracking of wood and glass smashing as the flames engulfed the door, he would never forget those noises for the rest of his life. He was jolted from his own waking nightmare when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then the weight of a small body beside him. He looked over at Jimin who looked tired and dirtier than the others. A part of Yoongi was happy about this, by the looks of it Jimin had been there for some time also which meant there was a better chance that this was the Jimin from his world. Yoongi let his shoulder rest against Jimin and then he let a smile slip when a much cleaner Hoseok also sat by his side to lean on him. The two of them were giving him strength. Strength he needed after months of killing every version of himself, he was the strongest, but he was the most broken.

Jimin looked around at the other boys, Namjoon was looking around the garden as though it was full of weeds and poisonous plants, Jin was kneeling in a patch of flowers, he absently pulled at the petals, Jungkook and Tae sat together on the only bench, they were shoulder to shoulder, not talking, Hoseok wondered aimlessly, looking unsure if this was real and Yoongi sat in the grass, slumped forward looking like he was about to break apart. Jimin went to him, he put his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder first to alert him that he was there, he thought they would all be jumpy for a while after this experience. Yoongi flinched slightly but didn’t speak so Jimin sat down beside him, leaning against him lightly to silently say I am here and I have a shoulder you can cry on. He was grateful when Yoongi leaned back against him. Jimin could tell that Yoongi had been there a while, they would understand each other and he was hoping that all of them could forgive each other, he needed to believe that they all would. Jimin was the member of the group that everyone cuddled up to, he wondered if he would be treated the same now, he didn’t deserve it. He remembered thinking to himself only yesterday while still sitting in his cell that all the new versions of the BTS boys that had just been dropped off in here would soon learn the fine line between truth and lies in this place. He closed his eyes for a moment but the image of the other Jimin surrounded by red water looking up at him trying to speak was stained on the back of his eyelids so he opened them quickly, he would never be able to close his eyes again.

Tae and Jungkook were joined at the hip in almost every world, these two had been here longer than Jimin but not as long as Yoongi, they had seen and done many things but what they both believed is that neither of them would still be here if it wasn’t for their team work. They had found each other within a few hours of being put into that nightmare and it had taken them a few more to realise who they were actually meant to be trying to kill, they decided at that time that they needed to stay together and work together, the other versions of themselves had been here longer but that was their only advantage because as they watched and planned they realised that no one else was working together.   
They knew where Tae was, he had made it easy by the amount of sound he was making, they hadn’t expected him to come across a hallway covered in blood and run back the way they had come though, it was at this stage that they had to change their plan and as it happens the pool was in a perfect place. All Jungkook had to do was be the bait, he could hear Tae yell out to him but he kept walking so he could position himself next to the pool, he also knew that Tae had to have his back to the door. Everything went well and it was over and done with quickly. Their luck got better when the other Jungkook practically came to them. He was walking around following noises but he had a weapon, they both new though that if Tae looked sad that Jungkook’s automatic response would be to calm him and make everything better, they were playing on his fondness. This option was also sadder so they sat with him until the end, promising him and each other that if they get out of this that they would make it up to him. It was a promise they needed to keep.

Jin wasn’t really thinking about anything to begin with, he hadn’t been here long at all, only about a week, it was only the second version of him that he had to kill, it still weighed on him but probably not as much as some of the others. The first Jin he killed was dumb luck, he had been found, he had been shocked, he had made many jokes over the last few years about loving to look at himself and now it had come to fruition in a bad way, he really wasn’t prepared. This time around when he found the hallway full of mirrors he was in awe, he was drawn to the place and he knew then that the other Jin would be to, it really was an easy trap. He had waited only for a little while, he saw Jin coming and hid. Watching himself walking along staring at his own feet rather than the beauty around him had stung a little bit, this Jin was too worried to make the best of a bad situation, this Jin as he expected could also sense danger but it was already too late for him, the new Jin looked up at a mirror and had seen the other Jin’s reflection, he had the look of horror on his face as he looked at the dirty, dishevelled version of himself. That look was something that was going to stick with this Jin for a very long time. Having a very large, very heavy mirror fall on you usually doesn’t do much for your complexion but Jin still looked perfect laying in the glittering mess around him, even his blood made him look like art. He stood over him for a moment taking it all in, his own reflection danced around the shattered pieces and reflected in the eyes of the dead boy beneath him, he couldn’t stand it. He closed Jin’s eyes and then got a curtain from the closest room, he pulled Jin into it and dragged him into the room he had just been in. It was there that he cleaned the boy’s face as much as he could and wrapped him up tighter, then he sat and cried until he heard furniture being moved. He had raced to the door and watched what he assumed to be the newest version of Tae run back in the direction he had come. Jin was thankful that he didn’t have to face Tae at that moment, there would have been no hiding from what he had done. 

Hoseok walked around and around until his legs wouldn’t hold him up any longer so he went to the person he wanted to see from the beginning of his ordeal, he wanted Yoongi to tell him that it was all ok now but he knew that this wasn’t going to happen so there he sat next to Yoongi, leaning against him as Jimin did. It weighed on him more that he was the last person to full fill the requirement and that the rest of the boys might have been waiting scared in the darkness for him to finish what he needed to do. He had watched himself for some time before being able to do anything, it took him even more time to follow him to the kitchen, to watch him rest his head against the food and drink machine for a moment before kicking at it, Hoseok had payed attention to the dints in the front of the machine, he felt as though this Hoseok had been here before multiple times, he felt the pain that he must have been going through. Hoseok wanted to cry, his eyes stung enough but no tears fell, he didn’t deserve to cry yet, the Hoseok he watched though hadn’t stopped crying the entire time he had been watching him. Right now, Hoseok didn’t fear this man, he just pitied him. He didn’t have the heart to confront this broken version of himself and make the ordeal hands on so when the open bottle of water was sat down he looked around the room to see what he could find, a group of bottles sat on the bench near the sink, he couldn’t read all the labels but from what he could see he had a sinking feeling that they weren’t there by mistake. He knew what he had to do, he just prayed that it was quick and effective. He silently moved to the bottles, bleach and cyanide catching his attention, from what he knew of the chemicals, cyanide would cause internal asphyxia and should therefore be the quickest. It was unfortunately in powder form so he gently emptied a capful of it into the water and hoped that due to the low lighting and the other man’s behaviour, he wouldn’t notice the undissolved powder in his bottle. He left the room and waited in the hallway just listening for movement. He didn’t have to wait long, he heard the bell ring and new that his job was over, he then heard a splash of water as the bottle hit the ground and running feet, one stride, two strides and then the drop of a body. He took a moment to look at the man on the floor, he looked peaceful like he was sleeping, that is how Hoseok wanted to remember him. 

What had been sunshine when they entered the garden was now quickly changing, they had been there in silence for a while, re-living the events over and over in their heads, they couldn’t forgive themselves so how could they expect anyone else to, how could they face each other and the rest of the world now. The world itself seemed much greyer, it was as though the clouds themselves knew what had happened here and they to wished to cry. 

Out of the view of the boys a figure stood in the darkness of the doorway just watching, he had been watching for months and now he had his answer, he had what he wanted. He smiled to himself even though he knew the hard journey that lay ahead of them all but he had faith in these boys that they couldn’t be stopped, they were the strongest of the strongest, the best of the best. With that thought Hitman Bang turned and walked back into the darkness closing the door gently behind him. 

The end.


End file.
